Insomnia
by tdifreak55
Summary: Gwen is suffering from insomnia, and so is her best friend. What happens when sexual tensions arise? Read to find out!


Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

" _Fuck this damn clock_ _"_ I think as I unplug it from my wall. Once again, I, Gwen Johnson, cannot sleep. Fuck this damn insomnia. I lay back down on my bed and grab my phone. It's 3:30 in the morning on a school night. Lord knows I'm not going to class tomorrow. Oh, fucking well. About the time I was going to put my phone back down onto my nightstand, it lights up showing an incoming call. There is only one person I know that is awake this late on a Tuesday night.

"Can't sleep either can you." I say.

"No can-do sunshine." My best friend Duncan, yes, the same Duncan, says over the phone. Turns out after Total Drama Action we found out we live in the same city. I would say it's surprising that we never ran around together beforehand but neither one of us ever seem to show up to class. Well, I go at least three or four times a week, Duncan didn't go very often. Mostly instead of lying in bed suffering like myself, that's when he would get himself into the trouble that only Duncan can get himself in to.

"Same. My mom is at work and little brother is at our dad's. Want to come over? Cause God knows neither one of us is going to go to class tomorrow."

"Awe sunshine, you trying to get into my pants again?" I can visualize that smirk on his face rolling as those words escape his lips.

"You're such a fucking perv."

"I know what you are but what am I?"

"A fucking perv you dumbass."

"Fine fine, I'll be over in ten sunshine."

"You and your nicknames." I roll my eyes at him. He says he calls me sunshine cause I'm always up to see it. The goth girl's nickname is sunshine. How fucking ironic right.

"You know you love it. And me. Be there in a sec." He hangs up. I roll my eyes once again, but only because I swear he knows that it is true. Yes, I do love him. But he just got out of a fucked-up relationship with the school president, well I guess ex-president, Courtney Banks. Yes, the same one from the show; go figure we all lived in the same town. Honestly, a lot of us are from around the same area. As much as I love Duncan and want him, I'll be dammed before I become a rebound of his. Cause like I said he's a perv… but I do love him. I groan as my feet hit the cold floor.

"Damn winter…" I say as I am still wearing a tank top and shorts because fuck being hot. I have like three fans going in my room and yet I complain about being cold.

"I should really cut my hair again…" I mumble as I look at my ratted shoulder length black and teal hair. I grab my brush and start brushing it; _"How the hell did I get myself into this situation. It was so much easier last year on the island when we truly were just friends. Then of course, Total Drama Action just had to fuck up just about everything for me. First, Trent, who was never jealous of Duncan, became the worst jealous boyfriend I think in the history of jealous boyfriends. Then the fucking editing sure did make him look innocent. What a load of shit. Then the editing sure did make it look like Duncan and I were fucking around. Absolutely not. We truly never have, but Total Drama Action sure did make me realize I was in love with Duncan. I even remember that damn night. I'm sure everyone and their mother could guess when that happened…_

 _-Flashback-_

"You can do better than that!" I laugh and tease Duncan. Next thing I know we're wrestling and I'm on the ground, and Duncan is on top of me. We make awkward eye contact. Yes, I said awkward. In the year and a half we have been friends, I can honestly say this is the first awkward situation we have been in together. As fast as we fell, Duncan got off of me.

"Sorry." He mumbles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-It's okay." I stutter, I feel my cheeks heat up and turn around as fast as I absolutely could. "At least the cameras are off, right?" I laugh awkwardly. "Anyways, come on. Let's go string up everyone's underwear now. It's getting late."

"This is going to be fucking awesome." Duncan says smirking. This is the first time I notice how sexy his smirk is. _"Gwen, you stop that! What the fuck is wrong with you!"_ I scream into my head. We make our way to the flag pole in silence.

"You won't tell Courtney what happened back there will you?" Duncan asks.

"Absolutely not. Do you think I have the money to get sued by her?" Duncan laughs.

"You would if you would have won last summer."

"Ow, down for the count. You hurt my little feelings." I say smirking.

"Oh, now Gwenny, don't let me hurt you."

I laugh again, but in the back of my head it is just screaming that he just flirted with me. We started stringing Harold's underwear up first, the LeShawna, and we keep continuing until it is finished. We walk back a few feet and admire our latest masterpiece.

"This might be the proudest moment of my life…on this dumbass show at least." Duncan states and I nod in agreement. He puts his arm around me and for the first time ever, my stomach ties in knots and I sort of feel like throwing up. I couldn't even acknowledge this feeling before his arm left my shoulders.

"We should be getting back…it's getting late and you know Chris is going to be "waking us up" soon.

"Oh yeah…" I say looking at my watch. "We should head back."

"I'll see you in a few hours sunshine." Duncan and I fist bump before he starts walking towards the boys' cabin. I head in the opposite direction, feeling absolutely fucking weird about this whole situation. I quietly slip into the cabin and get into my pajamas. I lie down onto my bunk bed and stare up, not even attempting to sleep. All of a sudden, I just start crying. I'm not sure if it's because I realize I'm in love with Duncan, or if I am crying because I know that he will never feel the same about me as long as Courtney is around.

 _-End of Flashback-_

I sigh remembering that night. It still stings, even though now Courtney is gone, I still cannot bring myself to make a move. Breaking me out of my trance is the sight of headlights approaching the driveway. My German Shepard, Bruce, is barking down stairs. "Bruce! Down boy!" I say running down the stairs as I go to open up the door for Duncan. I smile and let Duncan in.

"Bruce!" He says as he pets him "How has my big doggie been?" Bruce licks him and gives that doggie smile.

"Oh Duncan the big fucking softie." I say smirking, and he glares at me.

"It's a dog man, shut up." He snaps, then smirks. "Now don't go around telling anyone or I'll have to spank you."

I turn enough to where he won't see me blush. "Oh trust me, I don't tell secrets."

"I know you don't. Do you got any booze around here Gwenny sweetheart? We might as well make it a party, right?"

"Please, it's like you don't know me." I walk to the kitchen and look at the choices my mother has. "Let's see…" I bend down and it's like I can literally feel his eyes on me. _"Fuck, I'm still wearing really short shorts, aren't I? Fuck fuck fuck fuck."_ I think to myself. _"Don't think about it Gwendolyn. Don't think about it!"_ I clear my throat. "Wand some Jack Daniels, Tennessee fire? Or just want a classic Rum and Coke?"

"What kind of coke?" Duncan smirks as I turn around and slap him across the head.

"You know what kind you fucking dumbass." He smirks at me, once again.

"Why not both?"

"We're trying to get drunk not literally die of alcohol poisoning."

"Fine, weenie. Give me a rum and coke then bartender sunshine."

"Oh God." I groan as I get us glasses and get the soda out of the fridge.

"Now now Gwenny, you can't say things like that in front of me."

"Perv." I roll my eyes and hand him two glasses and I have two for myself. I ain't no bitch who can't handle shit. "Wanna watch late night trash Tv?" I say, then I smirk. "We could watch cops, let's see if your episode is on tonight!"

"Shut up Gwen." Duncan says rolling his eyes. "You only wanna see it because you love seeing me run down the street naked."

"Duncan. All anyone can see is the tiny black rectangle covering your ass."

"Hey! It is a very above average rectangle!"

"I really don't wanna know about your rectangle pervert."

" _Actually, yes I do. Gwen stop it!"_ God, I have to get in control of my thoughts. Booze will help that, obviously. I'm fucked aren't I. Yep. Sure am.

"God, I missed drinking…Court said I would ruin my liver." Duncan says as we sit down onto the couch.

"She also said I would ruin you too." I mumble, taking a sip of my own poison.

"Why do you think it didn't work out…"

"That and her father caught you having sex in their living room and took her out of public school and stuck her to an all-girl boarding school halfway across Canada." I say semi coldly. I still have a touchy spot with their whole relationship. Considering the fact, it almost ruined our whole friendship.

"Well even if that wouldn't have happened, it's not like we would have lasted much longer. The hate fucking is all we had really at the end, you know that." Duncan starts flipping through the T.V. channels.

"Whatever Duncan…"

"Gwen." He grabs me and makes me look at him. "Have I ever lied to you. Seriously." I look down from the gaze of his blue eyes.

"No…" I mumble and down the rest that's in my cup.

"So don't worry. We're still friends, I'm here with you and not her. That's how it was going to be regardless of that day."

" _Oh that fateful day…"_ I think to myself as I stare once again at the T.V screen. Maury passes.

"Maury?" Duncan asks.

"Nah. Too fake."

"Oh now here is what we should totally watch." Total Drama Island passes by. I look at him and raise my eyebrow. We both start hysterically laughing.

"Absolutely fucking not." Duncan keeps flipping through the channels and absolutely nothing is on.

"Do you want to just to go up to my room and listen to music or something?" I say. "I'm bored and nothing is on tonight."

"Sure, why not. I also have some weed on me, want to smoke while we drink?"

"Oh my God Duncan, you're my favorite person right now."

"I knew you would be down. It's been forever since I've gotten ahold of the good shit Geoff gets."

When I said a lot of us were from the same town, I wasn't lying. We head up to my room and Bruce follows us.

"Gwen we're gonna get your dog high."

"Bruce go lie down! Go to bed!" Like the good boy he is, he heads back down and goes to his doggie bed. We go into my room and I shut the door. Duncan starts rolling up our weed and I take another swig of the rum straight.

"Wasn't the last time we did this right before we left for season two?" Duncan asks as he lights them up for us.

"I think so, considering we couldn't do shit while on the set because Chris didn't want our parents to sue."

"What an idiot. Like they don't know what we do anyways." I turn on my phone and start playing Demi Lovato's new album.

"You have such a weird taste in music." Duncan says laughing as he takes in another drag.

"Hey, she's fucking boss and you know it."

"Fine, I'll give her that. Plus she's fucking hot so…." While the playlist goes, we smoke and drink some more. I start to feel so relaxed and happy. Whenever I'm with Duncan I'm always happy and get a high; but when we get high it just intensifies. At some point we're laying back on the bed with our heads facing one another.

"God I've missed this…" I mumble softly.

"So have I... this is why I love being around you Sunshine. I get to just fucking relax for once."

"I know what you mean Dunk…" I start giggling.

"I don't know." I giggle again and sit up to get another sip of rum, but the bottle is almost empty.

"Hey! I want the last sip!" Duncan says sitting up seeing there isn't much left.

"You want it?" I say smirking. "They come and get it Dunkie." Duncan pounces on me and we start wrestling for the bottle.

"No!" I squeal and I squirm out from under him, but he grabs the bottle from me. "Give it back!" I straddle him and reach as high as I can for the bottle, considering he is holding it over his head. All of a sudden, it hits me, and I think it hits Duncan too. I'm straddling him, my breasts pretty much in his face. I start breathing heavy.

" _Do all the things on our minds_

" _What's taken us all this time?_

" _Let's ruin the friendship"_

" _Let's ruin the friendship"_

" _Of course this song is on right now…"_ I look at Duncan, he is eyeing my body.

"Du-" Before I could even finish saying his name, he drops the bottle onto the floor and kisses me. Hard.

" _Holy fucking shit. Is this happening right now?!"_ Other than that, the only thing I can think about is kissing him back. I cup his face with my hands and kiss him back. I wrap my legs around his waist and just melt into him. I don't know if it's the alcohol and the weed making this happen; I need this. I want this. I don't care anymore. I whimper and his tongue makes its way into my own, his hands running up and down my sides. He pulls away from our intense kiss and looks at me. His eyes are glazed and dilated, almost animalistic. I knew there was no stopping us this time; and I fucking don't care.

"Do you want this?" Duncan then grabs my hips and starts gyrating his hips, making me blush.

"Yes." I say as a moan finally slips from my lips. With that, everything that occurs next is a total blur. He takes off my clothes and his, and cops did not do his rectangle justice. He has to be at least eight inches in length and pretty good girth. Definitely the biggest I've ever had.

"Fuck." I mumble as I feel him at my opening.

"You sure you want this?" Duncan mumbles against my neck, kissing it.

"Yes! Please Duncan!" With that, in one thrust, I scream in pleasure, cumming instantly.

"There's more where that one comes from sunshine…we're just getting started." He grabs my hips and slowly thrusts into me, teasing me for sure.

"Duncan please don't do this to me…I need you! I've needed you!" With that, the gentle side went out the damn window. He lifts up my legs and rams into me.

"I bet Trent didn't fuck you like this…" He mumbles, almost to himself more than it was to me.

"No!" Duncan stops and pulls out. I whine.

"Get on your fucking knees…" I do as I am told and he thrusts right back into me and grabs my hair. "You wanna be fucked…"

"Oh yes Duncan…" After that there was no more talking. He fucks me like a bitch; and I absolutely love every minute of it. I can't even think straight. I'm just moaning and crying out like a bitch.

"This is what you fucking wanted?" Duncan says slapping my ass. "This is what you've fucking wanted for a year haven't you?" He slaps my ass again.

"Yes!" I admit. "Yes it is!" Duncan keeps going, but leans down to my ear.

"So have I." He whispers and then he keeps going until we both get off. Duncan pulls out and turns me around just in time to shove my head down onto him, making me swallow his load.

"Oh shit…oh fuck Gwen…" Duncan groans as he slowly pumps his cock in my mouth. Eventually we both lie down in my bed, once again, looking at each other.

"You meant it right…" I mumble softly.

"About me wanting you?" Duncan questions. He then opens his arms, and I lie my head down on his chest. "Absolutely I meant it…"

"And not just…not just for sex right?"

"Gwen…no." He sits up, and I sit up as well. He puts his hand on my cheek. "Gwen, I've wanted to tell you for months now…but…" He kisses me, and it's gentle. Sweet. Loving. "I love you. I've fallen for you and I've tried to stop."

"I've fallen in love with you too…" I smile. "I've fallen for you a long time ago…" He nuzzles my nose with his.

"So have I…I just didn't want you to love a fuck up like me."

"Duncan, we're both fucked up…let's be fucked up together…" I kiss him.

"That's why I fucking love you…" My eyes water up.

"I've loved you since that night on the bridge…"

"Gwen, so did I, I just didn't know it until you were eliminated. All that shit with Courtney was for the cameras…I couldn't take it anymore. Then she was eliminated and I thought…I thought you were going to get back with Trent, so I stayed with what I knew. Then you didn't and shit just got even more fucked up when we got home."

"Why…why couldn't you just leave her when we got home."

"Gwenny…I promise I'll tell you in the morning. Right now, I just want it to be you and me." I nod and lie back down on his chest. So many questions run through my head, but as the sun starts to rise, my eyes cannot be held open anymore. I drift off to sleep, Duncan being my insomnia cure.


End file.
